Why Augustus Changed
by Popcorn Life
Summary: Inspired from The Stange Change Of Veruca Salt, The story Tells about how Augustus Changed Himself And for Whom Based on the Book. I May consider Augustus/Veruca, Augustus/OC
1. Warm Welcome

'Oh Augustus! You are home!' Mrs. Gloop exclaimed. She was happy to see that her boy had not fattened himself up in term time again. And then Most of his fats had been gained when he was at home for the holidays. She was glad that she had realized her mistake in the chocolate factory and thankfully Augustus too had thinned in the pipe. She herself had been exercising a lot as well as dieting and that had a very pleasant effect. And now she noticed that Augustus too had been looking after his health

***

'Oh Augustus! You are home!' Mrs. Gloop exclaimed.

'Yep Mom' Augustus replied dully. He had expected quite a spread at table once home. But all the table had was Veg. Lasagna and Spinach Soup! Ugh ! He had not been able to get a single happy grain of food in School. The boys had all tortured him through out the term. No wonder he looked so thin. And looking at the table it seemed that the holidays would be the same.

***

'Oh Augustus! You are home!' Mrs. Gloop exclaimed.

'Yep Mom' Augustus replied dully.

'Good to see you my boy' Mr. Gloop said to his son. 'Good!' he thought. Now at least he could make Augustus interested in their family business to run the gym. He had been afraid that Augusts would return looking like he looked Six months ago.

***

'I'm Hungry Mom' Augustus said

'You can have your fill, son. Dinner's on the Table.'

'You mean this is dinner?'

'It's the first course!'

' What's for the second?'

'Surprise! But finish the first course first!'

'I don't want it!'

'Then leave the Table!'

'Moms!'

'Rules are Rules Darling!'

'Who set them?'

'Me, any problem?'

Several slow spoon of soup later

'The second helping mom!'

'Salad and Pudding!'

'You that I hate it mom!'

'You know that I love it dear!'

'I'm GOING'

'Your wish Darling'

And a surprised and surprisingly thin Augustus headed the his room full of sorrow


	2. Jogger's Park

Note: The Mr. Gloop mentioned in the first chapter is A's grandfather. He plays an important role in the story that will come later on also please note the parts of the Chapter that are in Capital case. They will add a new turn to the fic.

Thanks to my first reviewer. Please R&R. and can anyone tell me how to name the chapter? Sorry for the short chapters but that's my style and they may get lengthy later on

Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………

'Wheaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup sonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny', a shrill voice like the abominable sound of his P.E. teacher's whistle made way into Augustus' ears.

'Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee', he heard the whistle.

He changed his position and turned.

'What a bad dream to have.', he thought.

'Pheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee', the whistle called again.

'Augustussss!', the shrill voice filled his ears once more. He opened an eye wearily. He blinked. Then opened both eyes. And sat up in horror. His mom in her now improved shape and size was wearing a tuxedo! And a track pant that looked as if it was barely fitting. He never knew that his mom had a track pant. He stifled a giggle, failing stupidly.

'Come on Aggie, change quickly and come down.'

Augustus looked at the wall clock and began, 'But mom...'

'No argument dear!' came the stern reply with a stern face.

And Augustus knew that he had lost

***

Mom I am tired said Augustus augusted (exhausted) .

They already had ran 4 rounds of the jogging park and his mom was not giving up yet. She said something like 15 or 11 more but Augustus pretended not to hear. No wonder his mom was getting in shape

He wondered where all this would lead to.

His father ran some kind of gym in a far away country…In India. The stinking country of snake charmers. He had heard that some kids in India had to go hungry for days and days.

He hoped that he would never have to go hungry like that. Or even have to earn his food till he grew up. Well he would like to become a kind of person who get to taste whenever an item is made in big hotels. Or maybe he would have his own Burger chain. But that would be too much expensive. He was sure he would never to any stupid country to run a stupid gym like his stupidly acting father.

HE COULDN'T IMAGINE WHY HIS FATHER HAD MADE SUCH A DECISION IMMEGIATELY AFTER RETURNING FROM THE FACTORY

Ten rounds are complete my boy 5 less just for you just for today

Well so quickly! Augustus couldn't Imagine how his time had gone so quickly. But one thing was sure. Unknowingly He had been finally thinking of something else than food . And he was THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

A surprise mentioned in the you-know-what may come up in the next two chapters. Keep guessing. Bye.


	3. A bad dream and A bad beginning

A real bad dream interrupted Augustus' sleep. A very bad dream. That night as he had gone to bed (making a fuss about cleaning his teeth), he had suddenly remembered the truckload of chocolates from the factory. Though the factory had been a bad dream itself, it couldn't keep him away from the chocolate. Just as he approached the cupboard under the stairs, he saw a hand on his shoulder…his mother.

He smiled guiltily and hurried past the cupboard to the washroom to brush his teeth. He wouldn't be allowed to eat the chocolates in near future. He knew that. And anyway, who wanted to eat the stupid chocolates from the stupid factory. He remembered how he had stuck in the pipe and nearly had a heart attack. It was like going through a terrible and long ride in an amusement park. He shuddered at that thought

_He had always been afraid of amusement park. Long water rides, especially closed ones always frightened him. And suddenly due to his greed, he had found himself in that pipe; in a ride which God knew where had a end. Would he reach out safely and alive?_

'_Screeeeeeeech!' He had suddenly came to a halt with a few bruises. Chocolate was attacking him in the back. He started crying but no one could hear him. No one could do anything. Then with a sudden gush of choclate he had been pushed forward out of sight, screaming frightened and at a great speed._

And washing his hands he decided not to touch another chocolate again in his lifetime. In bed too he could not help thinking about that whole thing. He remained turning and tossing in his bed unable to get forty winks. And when he finally did fall asleep for a movement this dream woke him up.

'_Ah!', said a cold voiced Willy Wonka 'So you will not touch another chocolate in your life time is it? Well we will see! If you do so I too will not make another chocolate in my lifetime. I will direct all those Wonka lovers to your house and they will eat you! He ha ha ha! Are you afraid sonny? My boy? You don't want this to happen, do you? If you don't, hurry up and finish all the chocolates in the cupboard under the stairs. He ha ha ha! _

Frightened, Augustus hurried down to the cupboard and started eating at such a pace that was never seen before. While eating he could hear the voice in his mind again and again.

'_Ah!'_

_Well we will see!_

_!He ha ha ha!_

Feeling giddy with all the chocolates , Augustus collapsed after 74 candies and 96 bars lying there till he heard his mother

'Augustus! Augustus! Well, I'm ashamed of you. Just wait, thirty rounds and no breakfast for you today. Just Wait and then See. Augustus!'


End file.
